Semana de Descanso
by MinaTemaTen Secret
Summary: Roy Mustang por fin ha sido nombrado Führer, lo ha conseguido todo en esta vida, todo, menos una cosa...  Royai  One Shot  disfruten


_**SEMANA DE DESCANSO**_

_**One Shot (Roy/Riza)**_

El gran día había llegado, el día que cierto pelinegro esperaba desde que entró en el ejército, el día en el que el viejo Grumman dejaba el cargo, y, lo nombraba sucesor a él, al alquimista de fuego, Roy Mustang.

Acababa de celebrarse la ceremonia que lo convertía en Führer. Roy había recibido aplausos, clamores y felicitaciones de amigos, y de todo Amestris, así que después de todo eso, lo único que quería era descansar.

El nuevo Führer estaba sentado en su despacho, esperando tranquilamente a que sus subordinados aparecieran, le habían dicho que sólo necesitaría un asistente a partir de entonces, y aunque todos sus subordinados eran perfectos y les tenía mucho aprecio, él, ya tenía su elección muy clara, escogería a su reina, Riza Hawkeye.

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho, sacando a Roy de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- dijo el Führer.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y por ella entraron el coronel Jean Havoc, que se había dejado perilla; el teniente Fuery, con sus inseparables gafas; el teniente coronel Breda, comiendo un bocadillo; y la mayor Riza Hawkeye, con el pelo largo, otra vez, recogido con un pasador. Todos se colocaron en línea frente al escritorio tras el que se sentaba Roy, y lo saludaron.

-Excelencia- dijo Havoc con un poco de sorna- ¿estamos aquí por lo de la elección del asistente?

-Exacto- contestó Roy. Se aclaró la garganta tosiendo y comenzó a hablar- le he estado dando muchas vueltas y mi elec...

-Sí, sí, sí- cortó Havoc- enhorabuena Hawkeye- dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

-_"Maldita sea... ¿pero cómo lo ha sabido?"_- se preguntó el Führer- _"¿acaso soy tan predecible?"_

-Bien, ya que todos lo sabemos- comentó Breda- ¿nos podemos ir ya?

-Eh...-tartamudeó Roy, todavía en estado de shock-... s-sí, podéis iros todos, menos Hawkeye.

-Sí, señor- dijeron los otros tres marchándose de la habitación.

-Ah, por cierto- dijo Fuery volviéndose- le dejé en su casa esta mañana la dirección que quería.

-Gracias, Fuery- respondió el alquimista.

Riza Hawkeye se quedó nerviosamente de pie, mirando al nuevo Fúhrer, detenida y largamente, había cambiado muy poco desde que lo conocía, y definitivamente, le sentaba bastante bien el pelo engominado hacia atrás.

-Hawkeye- llamó Roy, sacándola de sus pensamientos- como ya te habrás dado cuenta, el puesto de asistente... es tuyo.

-Sí, excelencia- dijo ella.

-No hace que me llames, así, con tantas formalidades, Hawkeye- dijo el Fúhrer.

-Y, ¿cómo quiere que lo llame entonces?- preguntó Riza.

-Mustang, simplemente- contestó él- … o si prefieres, Roy, como en los viejos tiempos...

-Mustang- dijo ella- prefiero Mustang.

-Como desees- respondió Roy- bien, ahora, ya que estás aquí, te informo- dijo- como acabo de recibir el cargo, y tienen que reorganizarlo todo, me han aconsejado que haga un pequeño viaje, que no durará más de una semana... y, como tú eres ahora mi asistente, tendrías que venir conmigo- continuó diciendo- así que, si no te importa, ¿te podrías pasar mañana por mi apartamento con tus cosas?

-Oh, sí- contestó ella después de un momento de silencio recapitulando y procesando la información- claro, por supuesto.

-¿Serás mi...- comenzó a preguntar Roy.

-... guardaespaldas?, sí- dijo la mujer terminando la frase.

-Pue... puedes retirarte, Hawkeye, tienes el día libre.

-Sí.

Riza hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Fuera, se dejó caer contra la madera, haciendo que el pasador que sujetaba su cabello saltara y cayera al suelo, la mujer suspiró, después recogió el pasador y se alejó por el pasillo.

Roy se recostó en su sillón, y se preparó para su primer día como Führer, sin distracciones. El día pasó muy rápidamente para él y, al caer el sol se fue a casa, cuando llegó a su apartamento se tumbó sobre la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido, había sido un día muy duro.

El sol despuntó cuando Roy se levantó, tenía que hacer la maleta, ducharse y desayunar, y todo eso, antes de que llegara Hawkeye. En la maleta metió cuatro trapos, lo más rápido que pudo, y salió disparado a la ducha. Cuando salía, liado en una toalla llamaron a la puerta, Roy fue hacia allí y la abrió. En el umbral, estaba Hawkeye, preciosa sin su uniforme, y con Black Hayate, atado con correa, aunque eso no le importó al perro cuando se lanzó a intentar quitarle la toalla al pelinegro.

-¡Hayate!- dijo la rubia agarrando fuerte la correa y tirando hacia atrás del perro.

Riza regañó a su perro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y Roy se hallaba medio desnudo intentando volver a taparse con la toalla. La mujer se quedó petrificada, mirando fijamente al hombre que se alzaba ante ella. El moreno se puso muy nervioso y no podía casi articular palabra, pero consiguió decir una cosa:

-¡ESE PERRO NO VA A VENIR CON NOSOTROS!

-Tranquilo, tenía pensado dejárselo a Rebecca- contestó ella.

-Uf, menos mal- suspiró él dándose la vuelta- ah, y tú no has visto nada de nada.

-No, señor- contestó ella.

Roy dejó pasar a Riza a su apartamento y fue a su habitación para cambiarse. Después salió con la maleta de su dormitorio y se dispusieron a irse, el desayuno lo dejó por perdido, ya almorzaría cuando llegara al lugar al que iban. Se fueron del apartamento, subieron al coche de Riza y se encaminaron a casa de Rebecca, para dejar a Hayate con ella. Cuando llegaron, sólo la rubia salió del coche, mientras que Roy se quedaba allí, esperando. Riza llamó a la puerta de Rebecca y ésta salió enseguida.

-¡Riza!- dijo.

-Hola, Becca- contestó ella- mira, sé que no te he avisado, pero me gustaría que te quedaras con Hayate, voy a salir unos días y no puedo llevármelo- explicó la rubia.

-Y, ¿dónde vas?- preguntó Rebecca.

-Pues no lo sé exactamente, es él …

-Oh, Dios mío- la interrumpió su amiga- el Führer, ¿te vas con él?

-Sí, Becca.

-No puede ser, ¿¡ESTÁS SALIENDO CON ROY MUSTANG, EL ALQUIMISTA DE FUEGO Y EL NUEVO FÜHRER!- preguntó Rebecca exaltada- ¿y no me has dicho nada?

-No, nada de eso Becca- contestó Riza- se va de viaje mientras arreglan todo aquí en Central, y yo lo acompaño como asistente y guardaespaldas, así que no son vacaciones, Becca, y no estoy saliendo con él.

-Entiendo- contestó la castaña, más tranquila- oh, oh, Riz, ha salido del coche.

Riza se giró sobre si misma y vio que el moreno había salido del coche y se dirigía hacia el lugar en el que estaban ella. La rubia se puso nerviosa, seguro que Becca comenzaría a hacer preguntas embarazosas, y ya se estaban retrasando en el viaje, así que, cogió a Hayate, y se lo tendió a Rebecca, después, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al coche.

-Adiós, Becca- dijo ya desde allí.

-Adiós- contestó la otra con cara de asombrada- pero que prisas que tiene tu ama- le comentó a Hayate.

-Guau.

Rebecca entró a su casa y cerró la puerta, dejando a Roy y a su amiga en la acera.

-Bueno, ¿dónde vamos?- preguntó a Roy.

-Conduciré yo- contestó él subiéndose al asiento del conductor- tú, quédate tranquila, y disfruta del viaje, que ya me encargo yo de llevarnos.

-Pero...

-No pasa nada- dijo él- vamos, sube.

Al final, Riza subió al coche y Roy puso el coche en marcha. Pronto dejaron atrás Central y salieron al campo. Roy conducía despacio, parecía como si quisiera admirar el paisaje, o como si quisiera que lo admirara ella.

Pasaron toda la mañana en la carretera, dirigiéndose hacia su destino. Riza estuvo tentada a preguntar en unas cuantas ocasiones hacia dónde iban, pero se contuvo, ya se enteraría cuando llegaran. De repente se escuchó un ruido muy raro proveniente del capó del coche, y éste se paró en seco.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- maldijo Roy.

El moreno salió del coche y abrió el capó, se agachó sobre él y empezó a mirar qué era lo que le había pasado al coche.

-Maldita sea- dijo él.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Riza saliendo del coche.

-No sé que es lo que le ha pasado exactamente- contestó Roy- pero el motor se ha parado, he intentado hacer alquimia y arreglarlo, pero parece que no funciona.

-¿No se puede hacer nada?

-Sí, sí que se puede- contestó el moreno no muy ilusionado- me parece que voy a tener que arrimar el hombro.

Roy se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó dentro del coche, después, se recogió las mangas de la camisa y se colocó tras el coche.

-Hawkeye- dijo desde allí- quita el freno de mano, que voy a empujar el coche hasta el pueblo que quede más cerca.

-Sí, señor.

Riza quitó el freno de mano y Roy comenzó a empujar, y durante aproximadamente unos diez minutos..., en realidad fueron unas tres o cuatro horas, movió el coche a través de la poco transitada carretera. (-Poco... transitada... yo más bien... diría desierta- comentario de Roy a la autora. -Va, tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en esta historia- respuesta de la autora. -¿Cómo qué no? Soy el prota. -Minucias, minucias.)

-Uf- dijo él respirando entrcortado, sudoroso y con las pulsaciones a mil y los músculos atrofiados- ya... no puedo.. más.

-¿Lo ayudo?- preguntó por milésima vez Riza.

-No, no... no- contestó Roy- sólo tengo que descansar... un poco- dijo tumbándose sobre el capó del coche, agotado.

Riza se subió al capó y se sentó junto a él. Roy sacó un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y comenzó a secarse el sudor de la cara. Riza lo observó mientras lo hacía, e instintivamente, alargó la mano hacia el pañuelo de Roy, lo cogió y comenzó a secar el sudor del moreno. Él se dejó hacer y no puso ninguna contra.

-Hawkeye- dijo él- ¿por qué paraste de llamarme Roy?

-Porque era mi superior- contestó ella sin inmutarse- y, ¿usted? ¿por qué pasó a llamarme Hawkeye?

-Porque era tu superior- dijo el utilizando la misma respuesta.

-Sí, supongo- contestó ella tumbándose también sobre el capó.

-Durante esta semana- dijo el moreno- puedes volver a llamarme Roy, como cuando estudiaba con tu padre, me trae buenos recuerdos, Riza- propuso.

-Podría ser.

El sonido de un coche que se acercaba los sacó de su conversación, ya que se levantaron del capó del coche y le hicieron indicaciones al conductor del vehículo para que parase. Cuando lo hizo, un hombre calvo, se asomó para ver por qué lo llamaban.

-Buenas tardes, señor, señorita- dijo el hombre- ¿qué se les ofrece?

-Se nos ha estropeado el coche, y, necesitamos llegar al pueblo más cercano para que lo arreglen, y así, poder proseguir nuestro camino- dijo Roy- ¿a cuánto queda?

-Está a quince minutos en coche- contestó el hombre- si quieren, me los puedo llevar al pueblo y pedirle al mecánico que venga a por el coche- se ofreció.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias- dijo Roy.

Los dos cogieron sus maletas y se subieron al coche del hombre calvo, dejando el de Riza en la cuneta.

-Por cierto- dijo el hombre- mi nombre es Charlie Wayland.

-Riza Hawkeye- dijo la mujer.

-Roy Mustang- contestó el moreno.

-Oh- se quedó sorprendido-¡usted es el nuevo Führer!- dijo mirando a Roy- ¡y usted, la mejor francotiradora de Amestris!- siguió mirando a Riza- ¡encantadísimo de conocerlos!

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Riza- ah, Roy, por cierto, ¿dónde íbamos antes de que se nos parara el coche?

-Oh, eso, pues, íbamos a visitar a mi madre, ya que llevo mucho tiempo sin verla, más o menos desde lo de los homúnculos, y como tengo esta semana de vacaciones...- contestó él, simple y llanamente.

-Sabes lo que pasa siempre que voy contigo a visitar a tu madre- dijo Riza- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no vendrías, Riza.

-Eh... esto, perdonen que me meta en ña conversación- cortó Charlie desde el asiento del conductor y mirándolos por el retrovisor- ¿están casados?

-¡NO!- contestaron los dos a la vez.

-Simplemente nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo- aclaró Roy.

-Sí- coincidió Riza- aunque a tu madre no le importaría que nos casáramos- inquirió ella- porque es lo único que repite cuando voy a verla- comentó enfadada.

-Ya- dijo Roy- eso, y que quiere que seas una de sus chicas.

-Eso también, pero...

-Fin del trayecto- anunció Charlie- ésta de aquí, es la única pensión del pueblo, así que pedís una habitación- dijo- yo ahora iré a ver al mecánico y lo acompañaré para traer vuestro coche.

-Bien, gracias- dijo Roy ya fuera del coche.

-Ah, dadle recuerdos a mi mujer, que es la que lleva la pensión- dijo el hombre- hasta luego.

-Adiós, y muchas gracias- volvió a decir Roy.

Los dos entraron en la pensión, y en la entrada, había un mostrador tras el cual había sentada una mujer.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la mujer- ¿qué les puedo ofrecer?

-Su marido nos ha dicho que ésta es la única pensión del pueblo- contestó Roy- y necesitamos pasar aquí la noche.

-¿Mi marido?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Sí, él nos ayudó en la carretera- dijo Riza- y nos ha traído hasta el pueblo.

-Bueno, os podéis quedar aquí- dijo la mujer- me queda libre la habitación de la tercera planta, con eso basta, ¿verdad?

-Esto...- comenzó Roy- ¿no hay otra habitación?

-No- contestó la mujer- la primera planta la ocupa mi familia, la segunda planta está de reparaciones y en la tercera sólo hay una habitació.

-¿Y no...- intentó replicar Roy.

-No pasa nada- dijo Riza de repente- a mi no me importa.

-Entonces, aquí tienen su llave- dijo la mujer.

Roy cogió la llave que le tendía la mujer, y subieron las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Soltaron las maletas y Roy se tumbó sobre la cama, atravesado, estaba agotado, y se veía con sólo mirarlo.

-Creo que deberías tomar un baño caliente, y así, descansar los músculos- aconsejó Riza al moreno.

-Sí, tienes razón- contestó él levantándose de la cama.

Roy se fue hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación, y entró al baño. Poco después, se escuchó el agua de la ducha caer. Riza se asomó a la ventana y miró al exterior. Era un pueblo pequeño, pero bonito, estaba en mitad del campo, y el sol bañaba la escena con colores anaranjados. Riza se quedó embelesada viendo el atardecer y no se dio cuenta, que detrás suya, estaba Roy, observándola.

-Riza- llamó.

-Oh- dijo ella al verlo- me has asustado.

-Lo siento- contestó él- pero tenemos que bajar a cenar, no hemos comido nada y me muero de hambre.

-Sí.

Bajaron a la recepción, y la mujer les condujo a un pequeño comedor, en el que cenaron todos juntos, Riza, Roy, Charlie, su mujer, Marianne; y su hijo, John.

-He estado con el mecánico- dijo Charlie- me dijo que cuando puedas que te pases por allí, y que te dirá.

-Oh, fantástico- contestó Roy- mañana mismo me pasaré.

Terminaron de cenar poco después, hablaron mucho y los Wayland fueron muy amables. Subieron a la habitación de nuevo, tras despedirse de sus anfitrones.

-Dormiré en el suelo- anunció Riza- necesitas descansar.

-No- contestó Roy- no lo puedo permitir, aunque seas mi guardaespaldas, eso no quiere decir que... bueno... sí... eso...

-No sé qué es lo que intentas decirme- dijo la mujer.

-Pues... que... eso... ni hablar- balbuceó Roy, muy nervioso.

-¿Por...?

-Mmm... yo... - intentó decir- _"¿Pero qué narices me pasa?"_- se preguntó a si mismo.

-¿Tú, qué...?- preguntó Riza sin comprender nada.

-Mmm... Riza, yo- dijo él acercándose- bah, tendré que decirlo de una vez por todas, así que. Yo, yo llevo tanto tiempo, tantos... años...

-No... no... entiendo...

-Yo... yo... te amo, Riza- dijo él por fin.

Hubo un silencio muy largo después de que dijera estas palabras, y cuando Riza reaccionó sólo dijo:

-Oh.

-Bueno... yo ya... lo dije- dijo él muy avergonzado (a pesar de tener treinta años largos).

-Roy yo...

-No hace falta que contestes... no hace... ninguna falta.

-No... Roy... yo- intentó decir ella- _"me quedo sin aire"_- pensó- Roy...

-Sabes Riza, yo... - empezó a murmurar su monólogo el moreno- yo... te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, desde entonces... desde que apareciste junto a tu padre, cuando yo fui a estudiar allí... Riza yo... te amo... yo...

Riza se quedó muy sorprendida, Roy seguí murmurando, y ella no sabía bien qué hacer. Él se veía muy decaído, y la rubia se acercó un poco y se colocó junto a él.

-Roy- dijo ella alzando la cabeza de éste y sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos- yo también, te... te... amo...- dijo por fin.

El rostro del moreno cambió de expresión, sus ojos se iluminaron y su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa. Él comenzó a acercarse más y más a Riza, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Se separaron cuando comenzó a faltarles el aire. Roy pasó a besarle el cuello y se lanzó sobre ella.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, Riza.

_-OOOoooOOOoooOOO-_

El sol entró por la ventana, haciendo que las dos personas que yacían en la cama se despertaran. La rubia abrió los ojos y se quedó de piedra al ver al moreno sobre el cual estaba tumbada.

-Buenos días- dijo él sonriendo felizmente de oreja a oreja- ¿cómo te sientes, princesa?

-Buenos días- contestó ella después de la impresión inicial- a... así que... tú y... yo...- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Emm... sí...- contestó él.

-Uff- murmuró ella.

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada- dijo Roy- ¿y tú?

-Tampoco- contestó Riza.

-Entonces...- dijo él- te quiero proponer algo, princesa.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ella acomodándose sobre el pecho de Roy para así poder encararlo.

-¿Quieres... quieres casarte... conmigo, pricesa?

-Yo... yo... Roy... cla... claro que sí- tartamudeó ella- por... por supuesto que sí.

Roy la miró con esos oscuros ojos suyos que volvían tan loca a Riza ( aunque nunca lo había admitido).

-Ahora mismo no tengo ningún anillo- dijo él- pero supongo que en este pueblo habrá algún lugar donde comprarlo, y una Iglesia, y cura para casarnos ense...

-¿Quieres casarte ahora?

-Claro.

-¿Tan de repente?

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé, es algo raro, me lo acabas de proponer- dijo ella.

-Sí, es verdad- admitió él- pero si no es hoy, que sea mañana o pasado... o no sé, el Sábado.

-El Sábado ya no estaremos aquí, habrán arreglado el coche- dijo Riza.

-Oh, es verdad.

_-OOOoooOOOoooOOO-_

Roy acababa de llegar al taller donde estaba siendo arreglado el coche de Riza. Lo había llevado Charlie, y ahora los dos hombres se encontraban allí.

-Hola, Charlie- dijo un hombre saliendo del taller- oh- exclamó al ver a Roy- su coche estará listo para esta tarde.

-Precisamente quería hablarle de este asunto- dijo Roy.

-Usted dirá- dijo el mecánico.

-Me gustaría que el coche se quedara aquí hasta que acabe la semana, esto, _"arreglándose"_- contó- querría quedarme en este pueblo todo lo posible.

-Bien -dijo el del taller- pero eso le va a costar algo más caro.

-Diga el precio.

_-OOOoooOOOoooOOO-_

-¿Becca?¿Eres tú?

-¿Riza? Oh, Riza, ¿dónde estás?

-En un pueblo, el coche nos ha dejado tirados- contestó la rubia.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y... ah... Becca... mmm... tengo que contarte una cosa.

-Bien, dispara.

-Se trata de... algo... bas... bastante importante... para mi... y...

-Oh, venga ya Riza, cuéntamelo.

-Mmm... vale... mmm... Becca... me voy a... ca... casar, con Roy... este Sábado...

-...

-¿Be... Becca?

-¡ES ALUCINANTE!- gritó la mujer al otro lado del teléfono- Riza, dime dónde estás, que voy a ir hacia allí inmediatamente, vamos, ahora mismo, y voy a comenzar a arreglarlo todo...

***SÁBADO***

Roy jugueteaba con sus manos, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando lo nombraron Führer. El moreno habría querido que su padrino fuer Maes, pero como ya no estaba, se había tenido que conformar con Havoc, que estaba a su izquierda. Un figura vestida de color blanco entró en su campo de visión y captó su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Allí, en la puerta de la Iglesia, estaba Riza, con un vestido precioso que le favorecía un montón y la hacía mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era. La rubia comenzó a avanzar hacia él y hacia el altar, lentamente, seguida por su gran amiga y dama de honor, Becca. Mientras andaba, iba saludando a sus conocidos, a los Elric, los Armstrong, la gente de Xing, varios militares, los vecinos del pueblo, la madre de Roy... Llegó a la primera fila y avanzó los últimos metros hacia el moreno.

-Estás preciosa- susurró Roy.

-Tú también estás muy guapo, con tu pelo repeinado hacia atrás- contestó ella.

-¿Preparada para esta nueva aventura, princesa?- le preguntó él tomándole la mano y guiándola hacia el altar y hacia el cura que los esperaba.

-Lo estoy si tú lo estás- contestó ella.

Roy esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de decir:

-Te amo, Riza.

-Yo también te amo, Roy.

**FIN**

Mi primer One Shot!

Estoy emocionada, y sobre todo con esta pareja

Me estoy pensando en hacer un fic largo de ellos dos

Si os gusta, me lo decis, plis

Nos vemos en la Segunda Parte de Historias de Konoha!

Oh, siempre se me olvida

Dissclaimer (o como se escriba): Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de Hiromu Arakawa, menos la familia Wayland y el mecánico. ^^


End file.
